Two Minutes
by choir-freak
Summary: They had two more minutes to stay in this beautiful moment together. As long as they were here, nothing could go wrong... Klaine. One-Shot. Slight SPOILER for 4x1 episode.


**AN** Hey there guys! So, this is my first Klaine fic. My first Glee fic. My first fic in quite some time. I have written fanfiction before. It's just been a while. Mostly it's been my own work that I've been doing lately. But I'm such a hardcore Klaine shipper, it's a bit ridiculous. I just really felt like writing something for them and probably will write something else in a few days cause it's fun.

**::::::::::SPOILERS::::::::::**

So, if you go on tumblr, you've probably already heard this... but Blaine is sending Kurt away to NYC. Well, he's giving his blessing, you know, so Kurt doesn't feel bad about leaving Blaine. So this is set right before Kurt leaves. There's a little mention of it, so I didn't want anyone pissed that I mentioned it, even though, if you don't already know about this, I assume you're basically amish and shouldn't be on the computer right now anyway... Just sayin.

**xx**

**Two Minutes**

The alarm would go off soon. Blaine was dreading it.

He was laying on his left side, facing Kurt, who was still asleep. As Blaine slowly woke up, he knew it was nearing the time when the alarm would go off and they would need to get ready for the day.

And then Kurt would leave.

As his brain slowly started to form full thoughts, he realized the sun was up and streaming in slightly from the window in between the curtains. Which meant it was the next day. It shouldn't have been surprising. Being their last night together, they had stayed up till well into the morning hours, talking and kissing, then falling asleep together, fully clothed, on top of the covers.

Blaine looked over Kurt's body at the clock that sat on the bedside table. 7:58. They had two minutes until the alarm would go off. Then Kurt would get up. Get ready. Then they would go to take him to the train station where he would board and go to New York City. Which meant that Blaine had two minutes to spend with his boyfriend until they saw each other again. Two minutes to soak up this beautiful moment of laying next to him, their legs tangled together, Blaine's arm resting across Kurt's waist, tracing small circles against the small of his back.

Blaine's eyes burned with tiredness, but he didn't want to close them even for a second. He stared at Kurt, trying to memorize every single thing about this moment. His hair, usually so perfect, was messed up, partly from the pillow and partly from how many times Blaine had run his fingers through it the night before. One of Kurt's hands were resting on Blaine's hip, the other was up the front of his shirt where Blaine could feel Kurt's hand against his chest.

His face. Blaine had studied Kurt's face a million times, but it never seemed to be enough. His skin was so perfect. He tried to memorize the exact shape of his eyes, the exact squareness of his jaw, the exact color of his lips. There was a small freckle just under his ear that Blaine had kissed many times, which would always cause Kurt to squirm slightly, something that Blaine loved.

He checked the clock again. They had less than a minute.

Blaine's eyes burned. But not from tiredness this time. He allowed his face to scrunch up so he could try and hold back the tears. But once he had them under control, he opened his eyes again.

Kurt.

He didn't regret telling Kurt to leave for New York. He wasn't happy here. Sure, he could be happy with Blaine, but what was the point of living somewhere if you coudn't be happy with your life? With what you were doing? And Kurt has so much talent. Too much to be wasted not doing something with it. Blaine had known he would be sad and he would miss his boyfriend, his love. But he didn't expect this.

This sadness. This was something he hadn't experienced before. Even when Kurt had left Dalton and they wouldn't get to see each other all the time, that had been bad. But this was new. It was awful. He felt like something was in the process of being ripped from him. It was like his body couldn't hold itself together properly anymore because his heart was being taken from him and he was going to collapse in on that hole in his chest where his heart should be.

Kurt had to leave. He had to, or he would die in Lima. Not physically, but his spirit would be crushed.

He wanted to stay in this moment, close to Kurt, feeling his warm body, hearing his soft breathing, and never have to leave or move or talk to anyone else or worry about anything. As long as they were laying here together, nothing could go wrong.

But that's not how it works. Time doesn't stop.

So Blaine gripped the back of Kurt's shirt as if holding on to him would keep him there. He held onto his Kurt, his love, his heart, as if holding on would mean they could never be separated. Maybe, if he clung to Kurt like this, God would see how desperate he was to not be separated from this wonderful boy, and maybe He would have pity on them.

_Make time stop. Make time stop._

_Please._

The alarm went off.

**xx**

Candy is dandy, but reviews are oxygen.

Red vines to anyone who reviews ;)


End file.
